The invention relates to structure for supporting and supplying a flame-spray nozzle of a gas torch for powder-coating operations in the bore of a workpiece.
Conventional gas-torch nozzles are removably fitted to the discharge end of a gas distributor, forming an integral or a connected part of the torch per se. The powder to be flame-sprayed is conventionally applied to external surfaces, such as a path along a flat surface, or in a cove near juncture of intersecting surfaces, or to a convex cylindrical surface (which may be lathe-rotated), or to a semi-cylindrical or otherwise arcuate concave surface. But we are unaware of any accessory attachment or device whereby precise flame-sprayed coatings may be applied in an elongate workpiece bore, particularly a bore of such small diameter as to preclude torch-body entry, support, and control within the bore.